


come here

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [41]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise asked:<br/>"Please I just… really need space right now.” + "Shhh, c'mere"</p>
            </blockquote>





	come here

 

For as long as Blaine has known Sebastian, he feels as if it’s easy for him to say that he doesn’t let outward emotion completely swallow him very often. And even then there’s only a few select emotions he acknowledges _anyways_.  Not just the surface emotions, snide remarks and dirty promises between heated kisses. He’s talking about deep seeded conversations that happen sometimes between covers, when Sebastian is kissing his forehead when he’s half asleep or looking at him with a gentle longing and possessiveness when he thinks Blaine isn’t paying attention.

It’s with experience that Blaine knows that Sebastian doesn’t get upset, he gets angry. So when Sebastian’s grandmother dies unexpectedly he expects Sebastian to yell, maybe throw things, to push him away with comments that are aimed to hurt. But he doesn’t. Instead he’s quiet, distant.

And it scares him.

Blaine overcompensates, like he always does when he’s trying too hard, in trying to comfort his boyfriend. He offers small touches and kisses, words of comfort and wisdom that he knows deep down are going in one ear and out the other. He can’t comfort him, he can’t fix this, and he _aches_ inside with the feeling of loss, with not being able to help.

He hates not knowing what to do or how to be there for someone that he loves.

He’s considering all this and more when he realizes he’s been talking for the betterment of five minutes in their bedroom as Sebastian sits on the edge of their bed, Blaine trying to help him choose between a simple black tie and a maroon one (his grandmother’s favorite color) for her funeral.

“I mean, it’s…it’s nice to have a little color. I know people frown on that sort of thing but she was…she’s still your grandmother and I—” He’s rambling, he _knows_ this. But Blaine’s not used to Sebastian staring right through him like he’s trying to X-ray vision the wall behind him.

“I think it’s a great color. Maroon. It can go with…so many things. I can wear one too, if you want, so you’re not—”

And finally, like a light switching on, Sebastian’s eyes turn on him—hard and evergreen and he snaps, “Blaine. This can’t be fucking fixed with the right tie. Jesus,” He says, exasperated, the harshness of his words making Blaine’s mouth snap shut. “I can’t listen to you talk about this anymore, alright? I just can’t.”

Blaine swallows and nods softly, his body aching with his sudden slowed movements as he sets the tie down on the bed. Sebastian glances over at him, notices his boyfriend avoids his eyes and closes his own for a moment, swallowing. Blaine’s about to leave, but a hand falls to his wrist and squeezes ever so gently. Slight pressure of fingers.

He looks like he regrets the words out of his mouth but is too tired to say so.

So instead, “Please I just… really need space right now.”

Blaine considers him a moment, wonders what Sebastian would do if the situations were reversed and kneels instead of heading out of the bedroom door. He rubs his hands over Sebastian’s knees, squeezes his thighs, doesn’t wait to meet his eyes before opening his mouth to speak.

“I love you, more than anything. And I’m not leaving you alone.”

Sebastian’s lower lip wobbles before he lets out a slow, labored breath. He tries to speak but no words come out, instead a _sob_ claws it’s way out of his throat. Something Blaine has _never_ heard out of the taller before.

“Shh, c’mere.” Blaine murmurs, leaning up to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He holds him tightly until he stops shaking.

And Sebastian wears the maroon tie.


End file.
